creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
Consequences and Collarbones
Condemnation Twenty-Seven. There have been twenty-seven attempts on SCP-096's life in the past 6 months. All directed by the man who set him free, Dr. Daniels. Daniels, for his part, has spent the last 6 months in a cell. On a good day he is escorted to the testing chambers to oversee an attempt, and then back to that cell. His termination has been delayed in order to allow him to oversee the destruction of SCP-096. But the O5's are losing their patience. Dr. Daniels is a condemned man. But if all he can do is fail, well, they have plenty of other people who can handle this project. He has a month left. Regardless of his results, at the end of that month he will be terminated. These are his last days, and last attempts to take SCP-096 with him. Conversation Dr. Daniels: Did it work? Dr. Carver: 682 skinned 096 and then dissolved its flesh with acid. The bones were unaffected though. It's actually quite astounding. Dr. Daniels: Yeah, he's a real miracle. Dr. Carver: Perhaps you could treat this with a bit more seriousness? Dr. Daniels: You know they're gonna kill me once we get this right, yeah? I think a little sarcasm is a small price to pay for my sanity. Dr. Carver: You killed hundreds of people. These are the consequences.. Dr. Daniels: I didn't kill anyone. That thing killed them. I just showed you what was possible. Dr. Carver: I feel like we're getting off topic. Dr. Daniels: Fine. Dr. Daniels pauses. Wait! The statue! Dr. Carver: What are you talking about? Dr. Daniels: You said its bones were still intact. Breaking bones is what 173 does. Dr. Carver: You want to cross test an object you can't look at with an object you have to look at? The logistics alone would be… Dr. Daniels: Do you think it's a bad idea? Dr. Carver: I think most of what you say is a bad idea. This is perhaps one of the more promising ones. Presentation Dr. Daniels stands at the center of a large room. The tension in the room is palpable. Dr. Daniels can almost feel the hate of the scientists, agents, and command council members when they glance in his direction. Regardless, he takes a step back and motions to the screen behind him. "SCP-096 has proven much more difficult to destroy than we previously had considered. You've been briefed on our past attempts. Fire, radiation, acid, kinetic force. Our most recent test involved SCP-682, and it was also unsuccessful." As he speaks, the screen behind Dr. Daniels flips through numerous images of SCP-096 as seen from behind. Each shows SCP-096 with various amounts and types of inflicted damage. "In every test, regardless of the damage dealt to the rest of it, SCP-096's bones survive unscathed. We have attempted to drill into the skull through the ocular sockets, but have been unsuccessful." An image of a broken drill bit appears on the screen behind Dr. Daniels. "Every single test has shown that SCP-096's bones are completely indestructible." There is a pause, and then an image of a broken vertebrae appears on the screen. "Until yesterday." A small murmur rises from the crowd. "SCP-173 was exposed to SCP-096 and successfully broke its spine into two pieces between the fourth and fifth vertebrae." The image of a hole ripped into the side of a metal wall appears on the screen behind Dr. Daniels. "Of course after 5 hours of having its neck snapped, things went a little sideways. But recovery was accomplished fairly quickly. And you are now one step closer to being able to punish me. Congratulations." No one laughs. Termination "Hold him!" Dr. Daniels screamed at the agents from a nearby observation room as they connected a pipe to the now broken and open bones. SCP-096's marrow spilled slightly around the edges of the pipes as the hooked nozzle was latched into place. SCP-096 screamed and flailed as the pipe began to pump hydrofluoric acid directly into both the body and brain cavity of the monster. Acid bubbled out of the creature's mouth, and the bag they'd placed on its head smoked, before dissolving away completely. The thing's face, at once terrifying and pained, was melting away before their eyes. The agent's attempts to keep it pinned down now failed completely. It reached it hands up to cover its melting face. A face they had all just looked at. A single voice called out from the opposite side of the room from the agents surrounding SCP-173. "Blinking!" Then a low gurgling scream began in SCP-096's throat. It rose in pitch and volume gradually until it was a deafening screech. The agents let the thing go and moved to the walls. Other agents moved slightly closer and leveled their guns. The monster's skin began to slough off into a puddle on the floor. Its gut burst and acid flew out in a small spray. The agents had facial protection from the acid, but nothing to protect them from its face. SCP-096 dropped its hands to its sides. It looked up at one of the agents, reached out, and began to run. Everyone opened fire. For the first time, and perhaps the last, bullets sank into the thing's body and bones. The first volley shattered the collar bone and threw the monster onto its back. It tried to get up but the fire continued. They fired methodically up and down its body. Starting with its legs and ending with its shattered dissolving head. When they were done, there was nothing let but a pool of acid, gore, and rage. Spreading slowly across the floor. A voice called out again. "Blinking!" The agents at Dr. Daniel's sides each grabbed one of his shoulders. A third put him into handcuffs and they led him out of the room. Category:SCP Foundation